etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Orobsalla
Orobsalla is another one of the many Human colony worlds. It is a very important trading hub and possesses a very large military, renowned for its unique architecture and the size of its capital ships. Description The planet is heavily forested and has many large seas and a few oceans. It has a substantial amount of valuable minerals and other resources, which bolstered its growth and wealth. It was also the suzerain of Palunt before Palunt's destruction, and oversees a number of other minor worlds. It relies primarily on exotic matter and direct solar collection for its energy needs. It also serves as a sort of gateway to Riesel, if haplessly. History Early Settlement Orobsalla was discovered by Terran explorers in late 2203. They were happy to find another untouched life-rich planet and did not hesitate to settle it. The first colony was established in 2204, and the population has been growing ever since. Alliance Era Bolstered by its mineral content and inventive individuals, the planet saw a sharp increase in population and corporate expansion during the eight centuries since its discovery. It became a major trading hub and took suzerainty of a number of planets, including the neglected Midenac colony of Palunt. Ra-Shi Era Although the planet was not directly attacked by the Ra-Shi, Orobsalla aided the Alliance with a number of warships while keeping a very tight guard on their own system. Inhabitants Citizens The planet boasts a very large and diverse population of just over 354 billion residents. Roughly 75% of the population is comprised of Humans. Government The planetary government is run by a president (Ebyan Dawula) and a congress. Elections are held every 4 years for the president and every 2 years for congress. Orobsalla fell into a dictatorship in the mid 30th century. It lasted a good two decades before being overthrown in 2969. A notable product of the chaos was the 27th Sector, a minor but still strong section of the military that supported the oppressive regime and broke away to form a vicious terrorist group. Locations Capital The seat of government is located in a gigantic tower in the center of Steduch Circle, a massive expanse of cityscape roughly 5000 miles in diameter at its widest point and covering the extreme majority of the main continent, making it an eperopolis. Steduch Tower, as it is called, stretches over a mile into the sky above the rest of the considerable skyline. It is a quarter-mile wide at the base and houses both the president's home and the congressional hall, as well as many thousands of rooms and chambers for all manner of things, including a mall, a stadium, and an opera hall - effectively a city within a city. It is listed as major galactic attraction. Defense Systems Orobsalla is protected by a 7-tier defense network, with ships, mines, and turrets scattered throughout the system. The planet is protected by a quintuple-redundant planetary energy shield with the ability to solidify in specified places. Pit o' Drunkards Bar and Grille Despite its rather small size, this bar is unique due to the specially-trained bartenders and exotic cocktails they serve. They also serve a wide range of food which has been invariably described as delicious. The bar's proprietor is considering expanding due to its recent galactic notoriety. Category:Planets Category:Human colonies Category:Mining planets